belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Marceline Overland
Marceline Overland Hufflepuff Marceline Shreya Overland a Half-blood witch. She was born at 6:53pm on February 18th, in London. She is the daughter of Finn Overland and Bonnibel Jameson. She is graduate of Hogwarts School, a Hufflepuff Alumna. |-|Etymology= The first name Marceline is the French feminine form of the name Marcellinus, it is pronounced Mar-seh-leen or Mar-si-leen. The middle name Shreya श्रेया (Hindi) is an Indian name, it mean "auspicious, lucky" in Sanskrit. It is pronounced SHREE yah |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Marceline grew up with her dad, Finn. Her mother Bonnibel left the family when her daughter was only two years old. The stress of Marce's terrible twos, and the shocking news that Marceline's Father Finn was a Wizard, and baby Marceline was a witch on top of that was too much for Bonni. Finn was a Gryffindor back in his Hogwarts days, he had an old group of school friends that would come over to the house every weekend. Marce and the other kids wanted to be Gryffindors just like them. When Marceline was a little girl, after her father would leave for work she was cared for inside her home by neighbors. She would often sneak into her father's room, and just stare at pictures of her mother and her father. When Marce was about nine years old, when her father came back home from work one day, she waited until he sat in his chair like he always did, and began doing his after work routine. Marce decided this was the time she was going to ask him about her mother. Finn took a long, long while to respond. He took off his work shoes, walked to his room, and changed his clothes. He made the two of them dinner, Marce's favorite Beef Wellington. Afterwards he answered every question Marce had about Bonni. Finally knowing the whole truth about her mother, how she left the both of them without a word, for a terrible reason. She told her father that she doesn't want to be anything like "Bonnibel", and that she hated her. Physical appearance Marce Marceline Overland Marceline is a Half-blood Witch of English and French decent, her mother Bonnibel is a Muggle, and her father Finn is a Muggle-born Wizard. She is 168 cm in height, and a bit underweight for her age. Marce has long brown/black hair with streaks that vary from a hardly there to a very noticeable blue. Some days she uses a spell to make all of her hair blue. Or black, or brown, or red, or blonde ... :Marce despises the fact that she looks exactly like her mother. Marce is the carrier of a very rare genetic disorder known as Methaemoglobinaemia, passed on to the Overland family, to Marce from an ancestor of her mother whom she was named after (Marcelyn Tremblay). The gene passed on in her maternal bloodline has mutated in Marce due to her magic. It has resulted in Marce having a very normal skin color, but unnatural, natural blue hair. It stated out as blue streaks, hardly noticeable when she was a child. It progressively got worse, and worse, until eventually all of Marce's hair was blue. Bonnibel, her mother was lucky enough to not have any streaks or very obvious blue skin. Bonni's hair color was a natural blue-black, her skin has a tad more blue tone than normal. FC — Juliette Lewis Personality Marceline is brave, and noble but also sneaky. Sometimes she can be sarcastic, it is rare unless she has been pestered. She always stands up for her friends, and family. Marce is bull-headed, she is stubborn, and doesn't like to hear the word no. She is well behaved, but she can disappointingly immature. Relationships |-|Family= Bonnibel and Finn are Marce's parents, Bonni left the family when Marce was two. Finn became even more protective of his daughter, and decided never to lie to her since that day. Finn Overland - Finn is Marce's father, and his sort of her best friend. She wouldn't really say that, but he is the most important person in her life. Next to her best friend Hayley the Pure-Blood Squib. Marce gets very, very upset when she thinks about where she would be if she didn't have her father, it makes her hate Bonni even more. |-|School= Seth Mullins - Seth is a Ravenclaw in Marce's year, he is the first person in her year that she has met. To Marce, Seth is a picture of perfection. He is himself without even trying. He is cool, a proper gentleman, both funny and smart. He is the closest thing to Haley she had at Hogwarts. He isn't a girl so that is weird. But who cares if he is a boy? Abilities Bass Guitar She started playing guitar around the time she started karate, one of her only friends Hayley Emmerson taught her. Marce only knows a few songs, because Hayley only knows a few songs. When Marce went to Hogwarts they had to find the time to get together to play instead of being dropped off whenever. Skateboarding Marce learned to skateboard from her Hayley's brother Hunter. He had been skating for years, he even won a few competitions when he was younger. Marce and Hayley learned how to carve together, they learned fakies, kickflips and ollies. Marce loved to street skate around her house, but she also love the vert ramp and the half-pipe her father built her. Karate She was beat up a lot as a kid because she was 'weird'. She has blue hair, and she is a witch. It was hard for her to make friends. When the other kids in her neighborhood started to pick on her she asked her father if she could learn karate. She wasn't very good, and quit before getting her yellow belt. Possessions Wand 7⅞" Olive Phoenix feather Reasonably Supple Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP